Patching you up
by GGina8
Summary: Lucifer finds a badly injured Pierce in Lux, after getting home from the case and decides to patch up his friend. Slightly altered ending of 3x14.(Pierce/Lucifer) Piercifer friendship. Not intended as slash but could be interpreted as such. Hurt Pierce. Caring Lucifer.


_**AN:Just a little something that popped to my mind after watching the episode. It is a one-shot for now, but if you guys are interested I have a chapter 2 in mind with some energetic Ella and worried Chloe.**_

 _ **Also please note that there is drug usage in this story though only for medical reasons.**_

 **Enjoy!**

„Bloody Hell." Lucifer whispered under his breath when he saw the destruction that had befallen his beloved club. Chairs turned over, almost every single bottle of alcohol smashed, furniture in pieces. But what caught his attention was a motionless figure speared through by the one of the decorative fence's bars.

It was Pierce, and for a split second cold dread flooded Lucifer about the thought that he might be really dead. Later he would tell himself that it was simply fear of not having been able to fulfil his end of their deal of killing the immortal himself.

However, as he descended the stairs he could see the Lieutenant's chest slowly rising and falling, the metal rod in his chest immovable. As he got closer, Pierce's eyes snapped open and he groaned in pain.

"What does the other guy look like?" Lucifer asked sarcastically when he saw all the injuries covering the unkillable human's body.

„Take a guess." Pierce panted and tried to lift himself off of the metal spear. With a pained moan he fell back and closed his eyes. His lungs were slowly filling with blood and he was dizzy with blood-loss. He was also in too much anguish to lift himself up enough to get that wretched thing out of his chest and even if he had the strength, in this angle it would most likely tear through half of his ribcage without help. That is why he had decided to wait for Lucifer in the fist place.

"A little help here?" He asked between wheezes and the Devil knelt up onto the platform next to him to put one hand under his shoulder blades the other just under his hip. Cain was just about to ask how they were going to do this, when a sudden sharp pain wretched through his chest, and the next thing he was aware of, was lying on something soft and coughing up blood.

"So, why did you trash the place?" Lucifer asked. He didn't sound angry, merely curious.

"Let's just say …that your brother has no regard for …interior design." Pierce wheezed and then he was coughing up more blood. His lung was taking its sweet time healing and he wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't drown a couple of time in his own blood before it was fully healed. He hated drowning. It was one of the more terrible ways to die, as your body panicked from the lack of oxygen and tried in vain to breathe.

Lucifer completely unaware of his distress looked like he just realised what had happened. "Of course, you and Amenediel had a fistfight. Did you manage to convince him to help you die?"

Completely ignoring the Devil's question Pierce tried to prevent himself from dying again tonight. "Lucifer, do you have any syringes?" If he could just draw some of the blood out of his lungs that would be a lot of help.

The Devil was tempted to make a comment on kinky role-play, but it died on his lips as he realised just how hurt Pierce was.

"Sure I've got some in the penthouse. What kind do you need?" He had kept some simply because some of his one-nighters were into medical play and since they couldn't hurt him either way, he had happily entertained their fantasies.

"Big ones, with longer needles." Pierce's breaths were coming a lot more quickly now and blood was freely oozing from his mouth. "I need to get some of the blood out of my lungs before I drown."

Lucifer bolted to the elevator. While he did want to help Pierce die, there was no need for his unnecessary suffering, _especially_ not because of Amenediel's peacocking.

In his penthouse however, he was greeted by said fallen angel, who was in a much better condition than his friend(?) downstairs.

"Lucif –" Amenediel started with one of those _"I'm going to tell you the word of God_ " expressions on his face therefore Lucifer immediately cut him off.

"Yes, yes, you've had a fight with Pierce I really don't care…" He rushed to his wardrobe and started rummaging through the boxes until he found the one with a red cross on it.

"I am the one who gave Pierce his Mark, Luci." Amenediel's voice was gravelly and Lucifer whirled on him.

"Right, so that's why you wouldn't help." Suddenly the whole situation made a lot more sense. "Didn't want to remove your handiwork." His tone was venomous as he approached his brother.

"All of this has nothing to do with me." Amenediel looked defeated as he slumped down into Lucifer's leather armchair. "I couldn't just remove it even if I wanted to because it's supposed to be there. Father cursed him for a reason." The conviction in the fallen angel's voice was ridiculous just as much as his "Father does everything for a reason" mantra appearing.

Lucifer let out a bitter laugh and started walking towards the elevator. Amenediel stood up to follow him. "I know you think you're friends with Pierce, I get it. But I am warning you, Luci. He has but one selfish goal. And working with him will only incur Father's wrath."

Lucifer laughed. "What?" His brother still did not get it. "That's the bloody point." With a sigh he collected himself and put his hands on Amenediel's shoulders. "Look, I know you are just being a good older brother." Miss Lopez's situation flashed through his mind. "Trying to protect me because you think I need protecting."

Amenediel nodded. "Yes, that's right. Because I _am_ my brother's keeper." The Bible reference wasn't lost on Lucifer.

"I am grateful, brother. Truly I am." He smiled at his fallen brother hoping he would understand. "But I don't need protecting."

Amenediel's expression became desperate. "All that I am saying is that this alliance with Pierce will not end well."

Lucifer's expression quickly morphed into anger. Of course his brother would try to ruin his plans to screw with their Father. "Well, one can only hope. And all I'm saying is that if you continue to meddle, 'Ameddlediel' then you'll be in my way." He was practically growling the last part and if he still had his 'Devilface' it would have been showing.

"Well then brother…" Amenediel started with a determined expression.

"Yes?" Lucifer hissed, daring his brother to continue.

"I guess I will be in your way." With those last words Amenediel turned to leave.

Shock and hurt tore through Lucifer like Hellfire and for several minutes he just stood there, before remembering the reason, he was in his penthouse in the first place.

He rushed to his elevator, furiously pushing the button that would take him down to Lux. Upon his return he had to note that nothing had changed except for Pierce who was no longer breathing.

Lucifer joined him in the only remaining functional booth and fiddled with the syringes. While he was there when his father had created humans and thus he knew the basics of their anatomy, (sharing most of it himself), he was unsure how to proceed.

He did not need to ponder for long as a couple of seconds later Pierce had re-joined the land of the living with a rasping breath. He was coughing up even more blood, compared to when Lucifer had left him, and held out his hand for the syringe clutched in the Devil's grip.

"Right. There you go. Need anything else?" Pierce just shook his head and stuck the needle between his ribs, making the former Ruler of Hell wince.

He had to draw two full syringes of blood from his lungs before his breathing had started to sound somewhere close to normal and Lucifer deemed it appropriate to strike up a conversation.

"Why did you two trash the place anyway?" In his experience it took quite a lot of riling up to anger Amenediel enough for him to come to blows and Pierce had yet to show any liking towards physical brutality. In the Devil's experience the Lieutenant was more of a passive-aggressive type of person, unless you counted killing Abel all those eons ago, of course.

"Your brother gave me the Mark." Pierce rasped, his body shuddering with every pained word.

"So you decided that my bar was the perfect place to punish him for it." Lucifer drew a deep breath and looked once again over the carnage. It was going to take at least two days before he could have the place up and running again. "Excellent idea by the way. Taking on the first Angel in creation. And the most prideful one." He turned over a broken bottle with his leather shoes. "And now we don't even have anything to drink." To Pierce it sounded awfully lot like Lucifer was only concerned about the losses in alcohol.

"For what it's worth. It was Amenediel who threw me into the bar shelves. I was trying to do as little damage as possible." It wasn't like Pierce was deliberately trying to trash Lux, he just happened to find Amenediel there. "I was also attempting to keep from ending his life, while he seemed to have no qualms about killing me. Over and over again." Pierce winced and rested his head back against the soft lining of the booth. Fighting someone who was trying to kill you whilst you had to make sure not to kill them was definitely challenging.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, neither of them knowing what to say, before the World's first murderer gingerly rose to his feet and started to limp towards the elevator. Lucifer was up in an instant, watching as the other man made his way through the debris. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It has been a long day, Lucifer. I would like to get home." As an afterthought he added, "Thanks for the help." The red button lit up to signal that the elevator was coming and the Devil nimbly moved towards the injured man.

"I know I'm consulting on homicide, but I am quite sure that the LAPD has to deal with enough car crashes without you driving your bike into some poor sap in the middle of the night." His implication was clear and as the elevator arrived, Lucifer pressed the button that would take them to his penthouse. Pierce was either too tired to argue or in too much pain, but he made no move to alter the elevator's destination.

"I'm not sleeping in your bed." The Lieutenant stated sternly. Sharing a bed with Lucifer during their Sting operation, last week was quite enough.

Lucifer sighed dramatically. "Ah, you wound me. But then again I was never much into blood-play anyway." He looked down at Cain's now blood soaked t-shirt with an unreadable expression.

Pierce snorted. "You could've fooled me." The elevator signalled their arrival with a soft ping and the Devil immediately went to his walk-in wardrobe to find some extra blankets and a change of clothes for his guest.

"Alright, shower first, I don't want to clean dried-blood out of my couch, and then we can talk about what an arse my brother is, paint our nails or braid eachother's hair, dealer's choice."

Pierce just rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom that he was all too familiar with after Lucifer's several different attempts at killing him. As he undressed, he tried to ascertain the damage that his body would have to recover from. His heart was mostly healed from having been shot, his abdominal muscles, intestines and pancreas were slowly stitching themselves back together as well, from when Amenediel had stabbed him with the broken bottle, but the wound was still steadily oozing blood. He had several broken and fractured ribs, a dislocated wrist that he had set before he drowned in his own blood for the first time, his lungs were filling with blood again, albeit a lot slower this time, and based on the throbbing in his head, his skull was definitely fractured as well. He had been through much worse, had healed from worse.

The hot water of the shower burned his open wounds but felt delightful against the chill of the blood-loss and slowly all the red liquid had swirled down the drain.

After a good twenty minutes he was barely bleeding anymore and all of the dried blood had been scrubbed from his skin and hair, he deemed himself clean enough to step out of the shower, with one of Lucifer's maroon-coloured, fluffy towels around his waist. What he found in the main area of the penthouse made him do a double take. The couch was now covered in soft (and most likely expensive) blankets and pillows, and Lucifer had lain out a dark t-shirt and grey sweatpants for him. "You know, I never took you for the domestic type, but after last week and this I have to reconsider."

Lucifer who was already halfway through a bottle of expensive scotch snorted from his seat at the bar. "It's simply one of my many talents, _Darling_." The way he said the nickname from when they were married, would have got at least half of LA horny, but Cain was in way too much pain to react to the seductive tone.

The Devil's eyes slowly rolled over his body, taking in every cut and bruise and noting the way Pierce was barely standing on his feet. „Do you need anything for the pain? I think I have some heroin stashed somewhere. I know it's not exactly morphine but it should be close enough." –from what he knew about drugs (which wasn't much besides their effects) heroin turned into morphine in the human body.

"You do know, that in any other case, I would have to arrest you for that." Pierce murmured half-heartedly. Ever the outstanding Lieutenant.

"And in any other case, I would make you pay for the repairs of my bar. Or at least half of it anyway." Lucifer shrugged, it was doubtful that Pierce would be able to pay it from his flimsy cop-salary, but then again after living for so many years, he must have had some funds stashed away somewhere.

"Fair enough. I will take the drugs, thanks." As the Devil went to rummage through his drug stash, Pierce quickly pulled on the clothes laid out for him and sank into the sofa. Healing (and dying) tended to take a lot out of him and all he wanted to do was sleep for the next couple of days. He would definitely need to call in sick for work tomorrow, the thought of the paperwork that he would need to go over once he was back from this two-day break, brought a pained moan to his lips.

"You know, I only like it when my guests moan for a completely different reason." Lucifer walked into the room carrying a spoon, a bottle of water, a brand-new syringe and a sealed packet with white powder. Judging by his experience Pierce guessed that it would be enough for a party of at least five people.

The former Ruler of Hell put the items down onto the coffee-table in front of him and took his lighter out of his pocket. "Would you like me to help?" His voice was somehow softer than usual, seductive tone replaced by something smooth that Pierce couldn't quite put his finger on.

Nevertheless, he was not trusting Lucifer with this. "No thanks. I know how to shoot up heroin." He emptied some of the powder into the spoon, along with some water and started heating it with the Devil's lighter.

"Who would have thought? Everyone's favourite Lieutenant doing drugs in LA's most famous bachelor's penthouse." Lucifer's cheery attitude was annoying on the best days and today was definitely not a good one, but instead of snapping back something to wipe the smirk off the Devil's face, Cain only flexed his jaw and focused on the task at hand.

Lucifer watched with fascination as Pierce drew the solution up into the syringe and flicked the air-bubbles out. He clearly knew what he was doing.

The Lieutenant had managed to hit his vein on the second try and the former Ruler of Hell watched as his eyes drifted closed, lines on his brow smoothed out and a small smile appeared on his lips. It was that moment that Lucifer realised that this was the first time he was seeing Pierce smile and the thought made him feel _something_ that he would have to analyse with Linda during their next session.

After a couple of minutes of staring at the immortal man in front of him the Devil rose and went to his laptop to start arranging Lux's repairs. He was in the doorway of his bedroom when a soft "Lucifer?" stopped him.

"Yes?" He had assumed that Pierce would have drifted off by now, but hazy green eyes were looking up at him.

"Thank you." The words were barely above whisper but the Devil heard them.

"You're most welcome, _Darling_."

Cain slowly eased himself into a horizontal position and let the pull of the drugs and exhaustion take him under.

 ** _AN: Your feedback is always a welcome inspiration for my later works and please let me know if you are interested in Chapter 2!_**


End file.
